


Christmas in July

by 365paperdolls



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Bowie returns having left something he needs for the store at home only to find that Bex and Andi have turned the house upside to celebrate "Christmas in July."





	Christmas in July

An hour. He had been away an hour. An hour is enough time for a dog to tear a lounge room to shreds. It also apparently is enough time to transform his living room into a winter wonderland. As he discovered this warm July afternoon. When he first arrived and saw the wreath on the door he assumed that Celia must've come around and gifted him another one of his plants. But he definitely wasn't expecting to be showered in silver glitter when he opened the door. 

"What has happened?"

He examined the glitter on his hand and tried to shake as much of it as possible out of his hair. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to his boss why he was covered in glitter. He leans over to look at the mirror to check how much of it is still in there only to find that he now looks like a snowman complete with a carrot nose, thanks to some stickers that were definitely not there an hour ago. 

"Bex!"

He took a couple of steps In the hallway before colliding with an actual snowman. Or at least a really well constructed crafted snowman that he swears bears some resemblance to him/ if he isn't mistaken bears some resemblance to him. 

Bex comes running into the corridor the bell on the end of her Santa hat gives away her presence.

" ...Hi we weren't expecting you home this early."

" We?"

On cue a second bell began to jingle and within seconds Andi is standing next to her mother.

" Hi."

" Hi."

" So I'm guessing school got cancelled today."

" Yes it did and I have some admin to do and no clients today so..."

"So... you decided to celebrate Christmas without me?"

" Technically it's Christmas in July and we were setting up so that we could surprise you when you got home tonight."  
"Surprise!" They throw their hands up and chorus in union.

" Wow."

He begins to observe all the work they have done.

Every wall has been adorned with tinsel and a Christmas tree which is half covered in ornaments has been assembled in the corner. 

"You did all this in an hour."

" it's still a work in progress."

" Ding." The oven goes off.

" Are you baking?"

"Maybe." Bex answered mysteriously. They all rush to the kitchen, which has tinsel on the window sill. Bex pulls out a batch of golden brown shortbread biscuits shaped like reindeer. 

" So what else is planned for later." 

Bex and Andi exchange glances.

" It's a secret." Andi explains. Before they lead Bowie out of the kitchen.

" As long as that secret doesn't involve Beckie cooking ham, I'm fine with it."

" Oh don't worry we're having pizza... unless you want to cook ham?" 

" I'll cook the ham providing I get to wear a Santa hat."

Bex and Andi exchanged mysterious looks again.

" We don't have a Santa hat for you but we do have another festive hat."

"Deal."

The two jumped up and down and squealed.

" Now I have to go to work and I don't want to spoil anymore of the surprise so I'll see you both later."

He turns to leave.

"Bowie?"

He turns back.  
"Merry Christmas!" they both squeal out in unison.

"Merry Christmas." He replied as he left to return to work.

When he returned several hours later he wasn't surprised to have glitter fall into his hair again. He was surprised to see how much they had managed to transform the house even more. It was a winter wonderland. Most of the decorations were made by hand, due to his daughters amazing crafting skills and the fact that the stores didn't sell much Christmas stuff in the middle of the year. The amount of tinsel caused a large amount of glare, he guesses that was Bex's contribution. 

He can hear the shuffle of footsteps and the jingling of bells.

"Bex? Andi?" 

Jingle bell rock begins to play.

" Merry Christmas!!!!" Bex and Andi jump out and throw glitter over him.

"Merry Christmas." 

They lead him straight into the kitchen.

" I just got home, can I maybe settle in before cooking the ham." 

"We have a surprise for you."

Laid out on the kitchen bench is a ginger bread house that resembles....

" Is that Andi shack?!"

" Yeah."

The ginger bread house was a really close replica complete with candy canes spelling out 'Andi Shack' on the front.

" Now we did have a deal, so because we don't have any more Santa hats we found you something else." Bex explains.

"Close your eyes." Andi instructs.

Bowie follows her instructions. He feels an elastic band being stretched over his face and something placed on his nose whilst simultaneously a heavy hat is placed on his head. 

" Now open your eyes." Andi instructs and Bex spins him so he is facing a mirror.

"I'm... rudolf."

"Wait wait it's not finished. Click the button on the right side below the antler." 

He did as she instructed and the hat began singing as the antlers swang from side to side. 

" So... what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"So while you cook the ham we'll set the table and then we'll have dinner then presents then a surprise and then a movie."

" Another surprise?" 

" it's Christmas it has to be magical and full of surprises." 

Bowie puts the ham down on a perfectly set table to an excited Bex and Andi who both have paper crowns positioned over their Santa hats. They both over him bon bons at the same time. Not wanting to choose between them, he hands Andi the one sitting in front of his plate and they all cross their hands over and pull all three at the same time. Causing the contents of them to fly everywhere. Andi and Bex pick up two of the crowns and position them on one antler each. They took turns reading the bad jokes. Then Bex picks up a cellophane red fish.

"What's that?" Andi queries.

" It's a psychic fish."

" A what?" 

Bex hands it to Andi.

" Place it flat on the table."

The tail roles up slightly.

" What does it mean?" 

Bex looks around frantically for the instructions.

"Do you remember what it means?"  
She asks Bowie who shakes his head in response.

" Let's just assume it means you are going to have great luck and happiness in the future."

The other two Bon bons contained small metal puzzles. 

"Remember when we used to race to see who could solve these the fastest?" 

" I won every single year." Bowie boasts.

" No you didn't we won about the same amount of times."

"Do you want to settle this now?" 

" Oh you're going down."

" Andi will you be the judge?"

" With pleasure. Ready. Set. Go."

Both Bex and Bowie attempted to multitask by eating mouthfuls of ham whilst fiddling with the little metal triangles furiously. 

After 10 minutes Bex's triangles slide apart.

"Yes! I win!!!!" She celebrates.

Bowie pretends to be deeply offended and sad.

" So did you prepare desert?" 

" Oh yes. Andi would you go get it please?" 

As soon as Andi leaves the room Bex and Bowie erupt in laughter.

" This is amazing. You and Andi have done a great job."

" Oh the nights not over yet we've prepared many many more surprises."

" I can't wait for the more surprises." 

Andi walks in with a ginger bread model of Andi Shack surrounded by dozens of beautifully decorated short bread and sugar cookies. 

"Wow this is incredible." 

" We were thinking we could eat the cookies in the living room while we have presents." 

" Sounds like an excellent idea."

In the living room is a large fort with a hand drawn sign that read North Pole. They climb inside to find a large Santa sack waiting. 

" I'll go first." Andi announces. 

She reaches into the sack and pulls out two small packages wrapped in brown paper. She hands one to each of her parents. 

They open them at the same time to reveal two ornaments of little picture frames with photos in them. Bowie's featured a picture of him and Andi playing the drums that was taken on their first full day together. Bex's featured a picture of her and Andi in one of their forts that they built. 

" Andi this is sooo sweet." Bex hugs her.

"Thank you so much."

" I didn't have a lot of time to organise something sorry but I was hoping we could hang them on the tree?"

" Don't be its perfect." 

" I guess I'll go next."

Bex reaches into the bag and pulls out two gifts bags and hands them to Andi and Bowie.

" Same old Bex still avoiding gift wrapping." Bowie teased. 

" We only planned this whole thing this morning I didn't have time to gift wrap them and Andi's in particular would have been very hard to wrap.

Andi pulls out an old slightly battered teddy bear.

"Do you know-"

"Mr Snuggly!!!!" Andi exclaims.

"You kept him?"

" he was your first teddy bear, I couldn't throw him out."

Bowie peers curiously into the bag.

"So that's where that went!"

He pulls out his old Queen CD.

Bex looks at him sheepishly.

"Sorry about that..." 

He hugs her.

"Thank you, I love it. How did you know?" He asks sarcastically.

" I just have a knack for buying gifts." She retorts.

" You mean gifting people their stuff back?"

"Yeah that too."

"It's my turn now."

"Oh we didn't expect you to-"

"It's ok, since I ruined the surprise earlier I had time to think of something. I'll go get it now. He leaves the fort switching off the music as he goes. He returns a minute later with his guitar.

" Now I didn't have very long to compose this. So no judgement ok?"

" No judgement." They agree.

He begins to strum some chords on his guitar.

" On one July morning I came home to find a winter wonderland in front of my eyes,

I couldn't believe it that it was already Christmas,

Christmas had come and it was time for some surprises and fun,

It's Christmas in July, what a strange time,

There's wintery fun, I don't need the sun,

It's Christmas in July, what a strange time,

To celebrate this holiday with Bex and Andi."

"So what do you think?" 

" Chords were nice but lyrics could use some improvement." Bex jokingly critiqued. 

" I thought it was great." Andi chimed in.

" Thank you for your support Andi, I dedicate my next song of the night to you.

"Dashing through the snow...." 

They continued to sing Christmas carols whilst eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate late until the night. It definitely wasn't how Bowie envisioned their first Christmas together as a family but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
